


Sting Like a B*

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [53]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Agony, Altered Mental States, Altered States, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Days, Barbecue, Blood and Injury, Bugs & Insects, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Confusion, Current Events, Cute Kids, Damsels in Distress, Despair, Desperation, Disasters, Doubt, Drinking & Talking, Drugs, Euthanasia, Family, Family Bonding, Fear, Fear of Death, Feelings, First Kiss, Flirting, Games, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Held Down, Hospitalization, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Medication, Misunderstandings, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Really Character Death, Pain, Painkillers, Panic, Party, Picnics, Playgrounds, Protectiveness, References to Drugs, Self-Doubt, Self-Harm, Shock, Surprise Kissing, Talking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: *Prompt: the murder hornet got me thinking of Buck shielding Chris at the park and getting stung badly. Carla calls 911 and Eddie and everyone rushes to Buck’s side. He’s thrashing in so much agony the doctors are having a hard time treating him. Buck literally begs Bobby or Maddie to KILL him. Horrified Eddie grabs him and kisses him hard, distracting Buck enough to get safely sedated. Cue the emotional turbulence and angst!*
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Comments: 3
Kudos: 281





	Sting Like a B*

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. I feel asleep before I posted this last night. But here goes.

**_Sting Like a B*_ **

"Ready for a fun filled day at the park buddy?" Buck asked Christopher while Eddie drove.

"Yeah!" Christopher shouted.

"Great." Buck nodded back.

"I can't tell which of you is more excited Buck," Eddie teased.

"Well I've never gotten any complaints about my enthusiasm before." Buck raised his eyebrow at Eddie.

"Hmm." Eddie shook his head as he parked. 

Was- was he flirting with him? Sometimes- no, a lot of times it felt like-.

The others were bringing the kids for a little get together with no real reason aside from having fun on their day off.

Bobby and Micheal were setting up for some burgers and hot dogs while Athena and May put out some chairs and a table cloth for the area they claimed.

"See you over there Eddie." Buck shot back as he followed Christopher to where Harry was flying a drone and doing tricks. 

"Hold up. You could at least carry one of the chair bags." Eddie said. Buck always did before. Why not now? 

"You're strong enough to carry all that. I know for a fact your packs in the army weigh like five times those both combined." Buck smiled and shrugged. 

Eddie knew he was right, but he didn't tell him that himself.

What he didn't know was Buck enjoyed the view of him while carrying those over his shoulders showing off his muscles in his cut off sleeves.

"Okay. First things first. Sunscreen buddy." Buck pulled some out of Christopher's backpack.

"You need some too." Christopher pointed out.

"You're absolutely right. Hey Harry," Buck waved as he came over.

Buck didn't hear the kids over his staring at Eddie's guns that were on full display right then as he got the chairs out of the bed of his truck.

"Buck!"

"Yeah, Harry. Sorry." 

"We want to swing." Harry asked looking at Buck with suspicion for him being distracted which he never really was. But that could have just been Buck protecting his guilt though. 

"Sure. If you two need anything just call any of us okay? And stay where we can see you." Buck told him and Christopher.

"Okay" they both answered.

He finally put down the backpack to help by grabbing one of the chairs Eddie was bringing over.

"Oh. Someone finally decided to help again?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. You're strong. But even the strongest people can need help or just want a hand." Buck shrugged.

Eddie was taken aback by the truthfulness of those words being followed by a dirty thought at Buck giving him a hand only it was in another context.

"Eddie. Buck. Nice to see you two." Michael said from beside Bobby whose back was still turned to them on the grill.

"Hi, Michael. Hey, Bobby." Buck gave them a warm, loud greeting as Bobby finally turned around.

"Hi boys. It's good that you're here. We brought a volleyball net but haven't gotten a chance to set it up yet." Bobby told them.

"Hen texted they're on their way. Have you two heard from Maddie or Chimney?" Micheal asked while showing them where the net and poles were at next to Athena and the cooler.

"Barely got here and already on duty." May teased before greeting the guys and adjusting her sun visor.

"We volunteered." Buck smiled.

"I'd believe that. But they asked before you could, didn't they?"

Buck not answering her let May know that she was right. 

"How's college? In any clubs?" Eddie asked while grabbing the net wrapped in a bag as Buck got the poles laying besides it. 

"It's good. But I'm holding off on joining any clubs till I get more situated. Buck you went to college right? Maddie said so."

"Went to college? Yeah. Finished though-" Buck shrugged. "We're gonna go set up the net. We'll play you two in a match later." 

Finally Buck and Eddie headed to the area that Micheal had told them to set it up at.

It wasn't too hard once Eddie got Buck's hands untangled all while smiling and shaking his head. He didn't understand how Buck was so good with rope on the job but a net out string of lights he couldn't do.

They finished setting it up as they noticed both Chimney and Hen pulling up.

Maddie was talking to little Nia over Karen's shoulder as Denny walked beside them both.

"I'm gonna go check up on Christopher and Harry. Could you grab me a hotdog if one's ready Eddie?" Buck asked while separating from him.

"Sure thing. Go ahead and tell them the others are here if they didn't notice yet. They're gonna want to play with Denny too." Eddie went to greet the others who were closer to the table.

Buck returned with two excited boys shouting for the slide. Hen told Denny to have fun and come get one of them if they needed anything but they'd be keeping an eye on the boys.

They couldn't however leave without Athena telling them to drink something. It was hot out.

Buck followed behind the boys becoming their unofficial drink holder as they went off.

Everything was good. The kids were having fun playing around. The adults were talking and lounging waiting for the food.

The boys were patient with Christopher and one was always by his side. The first would slide down with his crutches as the other waited upslide with him until they were ready.

Christopher smiled widely.

"Buck. Can you come over here?" Denny asked after what must have been a half dozen times they'd ridden the slide.

"Sure. What's up?" He got up from where he was sitting beside the playground watching them.

"Can we all slide down together at the same time? I told Harry he's the biggest so he should go in the front in case we have to stop. But can you hold Chris' crutches for us, please?"

"Yeah. You're ready for this Christopher?" Buck asked.

All of them nodded eagerly.

Buck stood beside the slide after taking the crutches.

Eddie finally came over empty handed though.

The boys were laughing as they got up to go back on the slide after Chris had his crutches.

"So. No hotdog. But even a burger?" Buck asked.

"Bobby said they weren't perfect yet. You want them to taste good or do you want fast food?" Eddie bumped Buck's shoulder.

"Fair point." Buck sighed.

"But he also said they should be almost ready." 

"Dad did you see?" Christopher asked from atop the slide.

"Yeah I did Christopher." He nodded while looking on with contentment in his eye.

"One more time. We're about to eat." Buck told the boys while looking over to the others.

Maddie looked to be doubling up with May against Athena and Hen. Chimney was acting as a referee standing besides the volleyball net as Karen had cheered with Nia.

Bobby was waving but Buck wasn't sure who it was at. 

"Guess the foods done." Eddie said while the boys came down one by one.

They started heading back as Athena was coming their way, probably to make sure they knew Bobby and Micheal were finished with the grill.

"I lost it." Denny said while patting his pockets.

"Lost what Denny?" Buck asked as he stopped mid step with him.

"My lucky marble. I was showing Christopher." Denny explained.

"Oh. Was it on the slide? What color was it? I'll go get it." Buck asked while looking at him.

"It's the prettiest green and yellow." Denny said thinking of how to describe it to Buck.

"Alright. I'll look for it. Catch up with the others okay. I'll tell you if I can't find it." Buck told him while watching to make sure he was now beside Eddie with Christopher and Harry.

Buck went back to the slide. There were other people at the park but no kids were on the slide instead deciding on the jungle gym and swings so maybe no one else had picked it up.

He felt ridiculous squatting down to look underneath the slide in his search but he'd made a promise though. It wasn't anywhere to be seen in the ground however.

"Green and yellow." Buck repeated while standing to his full height and peeking over the sides of the structure to look in.

Sure enough there it was, in all its shiny marble glory.

Buck reached his arm under the opening in the side to reach.

His forearm however got stuck.

"Come on." He pulled his arm.

"We are not calling 911 because I got my arm stuck." Buck willed the playground to cooperate.

He had the marble. All he needed was his arm to be free.

Finally after another try he was out and had Denny's marble.

  
  


"Treasure retrieved. Time to eat." Buck nodded while pocketing the tiny sphere with a grin.

He just started back finally when a loud buzzing caught his ear.

Buck turned, curious to it. 

Something flew right by his face barely giving him enough time to duck away from it.

He could have sworn he was seeing things because this thing was huge. Like a radioactive mutant bug or something.

In a split second of uncertainty the creature came back.

Buck tried shooing it away with flailing his limbs at it.

That's when he felt it.

He'd let out a blood curdling scream then that would haunt the others for a time to come.

It only seemed to become more aggressive and attack him again.

Buck was trying to move while it followed him. 

In his right mind he'd never lead something dangerous towards the others but Buck just wanted to get as far away as possible.

In his panic he wouldn't register the others noticing his situation.

Athena and Eddie were the closest and first to run to him.

If Buck was asked what it felt like he isn't sure he could do it justice. Maybe like being pricked with a syringe full of lightning. Or like magma was under your skin.

The others were shielding the kids while starting to usher them to the vehicles.

They'd be safer inside of them while figuring things out.

Buck was in too much pain and couldn't tell what was happening.

It stung him a third time on his bicep as he fled from it, or tried to.

Athena in her haste had a collapsible fan on her wrist. 

Since the bug was so large they could see it as they got closer.

Neither of them flinched or faltered as Buck came forward full sprint, still gritting out in agony, with it behind him trying once more.

Eddie grabbed Buck and got him down while covering him with his own body from the flying beast.

Athena unfurled her fan and whacked it solidly downward.

In its second of being stunned it was stomped on to smash it.

"What the hell was that?" Athena asked as she moved back over to Eddie trying to get Buck to stop clawing at his injured arm.

"I don't freaking know. Athena help me! Buck stop! It's us." Eddie tried to get through to him.

The others had already called for dispatch to send an ambulance.

The sting marks looked nasty.

Chimney and Bobby came over as the others stayed with the vehicles and kids ready to go.

"What happened to him?" Bobby asked as they were closer.

"A big ass bug stung him. You should've seen the size of it." Athena said while they helped to wrangle Buck's hand away from his arm so he didn't hurt himself more.

He'd already scratched it enough to make it start to bled apart from of where it was already punctured.

"Buck! Buddy. It's okay, it's us." Chimney tried. 

Just like with Eddie he too couldn't get through to him.

Buck's eyes were unfocused when they were open and not clenched shut while in pain.

Chimney looked over at the remains of the insect.

"Oh shit." He said. 

"Ya think?" Athena asked.

Buck was babbling to Bobby and Eddie but unaware of them all.

"No. That looks like one of those damn giant hornets, the 'murder hornet' ones." Chimney said as he looked back to Buck's prone form.

"Say what now?" She asked.

"They're an invasive species. They hit like a truck, on top of being big as all hell. I read about them one night when I couldn't sleep." Chimney said.

Luckily an ambulance was nearby to the park when they called and now was pulling up towards them.

Buck still wasn't showing signs of being conscious to their aid.

"Please! Make it stop." Buck barely sounded like himself there.

"They're almost here Buck." Athena said as they finally got off the truck with a backboard and rushed over.

He was still fighting their hold.

"Just kill me! Shoot me! Please! Make it stop! It won't stop!" Buck almost looked like he was there for a second as he looked at her.

That scream from earlier wasn't the only thing that would stick with her.

"Buck. Helps here. You're gonna be okay son." Bobby tried.

His attempt was welcomed but still just as effective as the others. 

Once the paramedics were there Chimney and Bobby filled them in with what they'd been told along with Eddie who saw a little more.

Eddie was working with Bobby to hold Buck still while they tried to allow the medics to view and treat his swelling sting marks.

"It's no use. He's gonna hurt himself more if we don't knock him out long enough for the drive." The elder of the pair said shaking their head.

Just then as the younger was drawing a sedative from its container Eddie knelt down further like he was going to whisper something into Buck's ear.

Only in a second they realized what he was actually doing would be a lot more than just that.

A mumbled. 'I'm sorry.' 'It's gonna be okay. Buck' 'Trust me' or some mismatch form of all three.

At the touch of lips Buck froze. The others were frozen speechless just the same, but the paramedics took the second that they were given.

Buck felt another prick only this time it didn't hurt nearly as much.

Eddie leaned back as Buck's eyes slowly closed to them.

"That was some good and quick thinking." The younger one said.

With Buck not fighting them in his lost turmoil they finally got him onto the backboard and over towards the waiting stretcher. The others helped to speed things up.

* * *

The kids were thankfully all farther away being taken to Athena's as it was closest. 

But they knew something had happened to Buck though.

Maddie was waiting for Chimney and fighting against getting out of the car to travel inside the ambulance with her little brother.

Bobby and Athena knew Micheal would make sure the kids were okay and he had Chris with Harry.

Karen and Hen were following him.

Eddie was thankful for the silence of his truck to think about what he'd just done. He felt guilty for having done it. But it worked right?

But Buck deserved better than that. What's worse is that may be the only kiss he'd ever have with him.

But that's a selfish thought and Eddie locked it down in his mind.

Athena had called Hen who she knew wasn't driving today to tell her what all had happened.

It was a good thing she wasn't driving because she felt like she needed a second to process some of what she'd heard.

It hurt just hearing about it but it must have been worse if Athena lived it first hand and saw it. 

Buck had been in so much pain he'd asked them to put him out of his misery like an injured animal.

The look on her face was enough to scare Karen who looked to her.

"Is Buck gonna be okay?" Denny asked from the back seat.

"Huh? Yeah baby. Buck's gonna be just fine. Don't worry." She told him.

He didn't need to know that their close friend was in a lot of pain.

In Michael's SUV it was similar. 

May was working to distract the boys as Christopher had tagged along with them for safety.

"Do you like cat videos?" She asked while pulling out her phone to share with Christopher.

"Who doesn't?" Christopher asked in pure honesty. "Why did Buck scream?" He asked.

"I think he stepped on a nail or maybe he saw a scary dog. But he'd gonna go okay Christopher. Hey Harry. Didn't you say you wanted to show Christopher that new game you got last week?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah. Dad got it for me. He said it's an early birthday present." Harry told Christopher.

Micheal looked to his dashboard waiting for a text message icon. He'd have to wait either way as he didn't like reading in the SUV while he was driving and much less couldn't risk them reading the text.

Harry knew something bad happened but he didn't know what. He also knew that his dad wanted him to help with Chris so he talked to him along with May in the back.

* * *

Most of the group was at the hospital in the waiting room. 

Maddie had filled in the doctor on Buck's medical history along with Chimney for what happened earlier.

Athena had walked off saying she needed a drink of water and some fresh air badly.

Bobby had gone to follow her but paused a moment to look at Eddie.

He seemed to be holding up but Bobby knew appearances could be deceiving at times.

Bobby had been hurting and people didn't see. The same could be said about Eddie when he was fighting.

"Eddie. He's gonna be okay." Bobby told him coming closer. 

"I know that. But it still doesn't make it any better." Eddie shook his head.

He should have doubled back sooner to help Buck with whatever it was. Maybe he could have-.

"None of us knew that was going to happen. Even if you were with him it would have still stung someone Eddie." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby." Eddie said. It was more so to get Bobby to leave him be.

He had to deal with what he'd done earlier once Buck was out.

Bobby patted Eddie's shoulder before getting up.

Eddie heard Maddie telling Chimney she was glad she knew Buck wasn't severely allergic to bug venom like that. It could have been a lot worse.

Chimney comforted her as Eddie looked from them to the doors.

* * *

Athena had gotten a drink of water after she's splashed her face with cold water from a sink and washed her hands from earlier.

But it didn't rid her of this feeling at Buck's words. 

The boy she's come to love and respect was in so much agony he'd begged them to-

She shook her head to rid herself of the thought. No.

"Athena." A whisper.

"Don't sneak up on people." She looked at him.

"I wasn't trying to. I'm sorry." Bobby came over.

"Is it too much to ask the universe for just a day, one single damn day, where we can all have a good time together without one of us getting hurt?" She asked, hugging him.

Bobby sighed and nodded. "I'm right there with you."

"I'm starting to see that bubble wrap idea as an option." She said.

"Don't let Buck hear you say that." Bobby mused, as he sighed.

"We should go see if they have anything new to tell us." 

Athena wiped her tears as did Bobby before they returned.

* * *

Chimney was in the corner on the phone as they got back.

Eddie had moved to stand with Maddie for the nurse's next update.

"I'm telling you what I saw. It was real. We've got an off duty firefighter down from just one of them. The park and the neighborhood around it need to be searched for more." Chimney urged on to whatever animal control or city official he had called.

Athena and Bobby split to help each of them. She took Maddie and Eddie's side while Bobby came to try helping Chimney talk to whoever it was on the line.

"Anything?" She asked.

"The same as before. Bleeding stopped and he's still out. I can't help but think- what if it had been one of-" Maddie couldn't finish her sentence.

The thought of their sons being near that was terrifying. 

There was no doubt in either of their minds that Buck would protect the kids, the same as he would some stranger, only more so if anything since they're small. That's just who Buck was as a person. 

They all looked up to see the doctor following behind a nurse.

"He won't stop asking for you?" She looked at Eddie.

What? 

Was it because of what he did? 

"Ms. Buckley?" She asked.

"Yes. I'm his sister." She nodded.

"We need to set him up in a room first though. He should avoid use of the arm also. So please keep hugs to a minimum." She pleaded.

"I'll try." Maddie bit her lip.

Right. 

Buck wanted Maddie. His sister, that meant the world to him. 

He wasn't angry at Eddie. Buck didn't want answers from him. Eddie wouldn't lose his friend. 

Bobby came over with Chimney as they shared the update with them.

"That's good. I guess they're managing his pain enough if he's conscious and asking for people." Bobby wondered.

"That's not gonna happen to anyone else. City's gonna call up some professionals and they're already issuing a warning to get people inside where it's safer to be." Chimney said to them.

"Why can't you sleep?" Athena asked while the others turned to Maddie who wasn't there earlier.

Chimney looked nervous.

He couldn't just come out with he was feeling anxious he wasn't good enough to be a dad yet but he wanted to be a damn good one too.

But also he couldn't tell Maddie he'd looked up a ring and thought about just doing something small only for them and their closest friends and family if she wanted.

"I- I'm having sympathy pregnancy symptoms. I just didn't want to tell you and worry you. They come and go but it's not that bad." 

At that everyone shared confused looks but no one questioned him further though. Maddie would later.

"Ms. Buckley?" The same nurse came to take her to Buck.

Chimney let out his breath.

Eddie felt dread at what Buck would talk about. Eventually it'd be him getting called, right? 

Or worse. What if Buck never wanted to see Eddie again.

* * *

Micheal and Hen were sitting at the table while Karen and May were in the living room and Harry's room with the kids.

"How are you holding up?" Micheal asked.

"Probably a lot better than them. I didn't see it. But it hurt like a punch to my gut when she told me." Hen said while taking a sip. 

Micheal had made them some tea for their nerves.

"That's understandable. I don't know him as well as you do. But I hope he's okay. Buck's a good guy. And he's been through so much already." Micheal looked down into his cup for a second. 

"He'll pull through this too."

Micheal took Hen's hand on the table as she looked at her phone willing an update to come up.

* * *

Chimney came back with Maddie to the waiting room.

They sat beside the others.

"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.

"He's-" Maddie looked to be very deep in thought.

"- high as a kite." Chimney explained to them all.

"Half of what he said doesn't make sense." Maddie said.

"At least not to us." Chimney told them with a shrug.

"Athena's- Well. Maybe it's better if you hear it from him. He's on pain killers until they're sure he can handle it or the pain stops" 

Since Buck was more stable the doctor was okay with three visitors going in his room.

  
  


Bobby followed behind them as they made their way to him.

"Oh, 'Thena. Eds. Rob." 

He didn't usually call Athena by the barely shorter name. 

And he didn't ever call Bobby Rob. 

But Eddie could place being called Ed a few times before.

Buck had beckoned them on. 

  
  


"You guys are like superheroes." Buck pointed at them both.

"We're glad you're okay Buckaroo." Athena told him.

"Sorry we couldn't stop it before it already got you." Eddie murmured alone on the other side of Buck's hospital bed.

"You saved me from the dragonfly." Buck had a goofy grin on his face.

"It was a hornet. Says Chimney" Athena corrected gently touching his good arm.

"Yeah. Messed with the wrong horn." Buck nodded. "Were there bulls in your part of Texas?" 

He wasn't even looking at Eddie but the question had to be for him though. How could it not?

"Yeah?"

"Bobby. The doctor says I can't work. I'm sorry. But I'm gonna listen. But she says I'll be back on duty in no time." He looked up at the lights above them.

"It's okay Buck. I know you'll be back and good as new, son." Bobby nodded. "It's not your fault you got stung."

"Hey. Where's my pants?" Buck patted at his gown, confused.

"I think they're put up. They usually save them if they don't destroy them or they're not evidence. Your belongings are at least in a bag somewhere in here." Athena told him while looking around.

"Why?" Eddie asked.

"Denny's treasure. I got it from the pirate that cut me." Buck said. 

Now they understand why Maddie said he was talking nonsense. 

"Okay Buck. We'll see if we can find it. Don't try getting up. Focus on resting so you can come home, alright." Athena said.

Eddie found them in the drawer closest to him.

On top of the bag above his clothes was a marble that was balanced above a dent and fold in Buck's wallet over his phone.

"That's it." Buck's voice caught Eddie's attention.

He didn't sound as out of it.

"Are you back with us kid?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm here. It still hurts, but it's nowhere near whatever the hell that was before," Buck said.

He sounded more tired. If they didn't know that it was barely the mid-afternoon they could have sworn it was nearing midnight.

"Do we need to call the nurse? Is it too much? Be honest." Eddie asked Buck from beside him.

"No. I don't need you to call 'em. But yeah, one of you needs to give that back to Denny."

"He's at our house. I'll take it." Athena offered out her hand.

"So what was that thing?" Buck asked now that he could think. 

"Some giant hornet. Chimney recognized it and sent me a link. It's nasty. But you'll be okay." She pulled it up on her phone.

Sure enough that was the flying monster that attacked him.

"It's a lot uglier in person." Buck said, getting laughs.

"They're gonna check the park and try to find where there are more of them. Make sure no one else gets stung like that." Eddie said in reassurance.

He knew how Buck thought. If they were going to prevent others pain Buck would be happy. 

"That's good. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Hurts like hell."

But did he remember-?

"We should get going. I'm sure the others want to hear you're doing better if Maddie hasn't told them yet." Athena said, noticing Eddie looked like he wanted to talk.

"Oh shit. Did the kids see all that?" Buck honestly couldn't remember much outside of the pain and-

"No. Don't worry. We started moving them away once we knew something was up. They didn't really see what you screamed at Buck." Bobby told him, putting him at ease.

"Yeah? I don't want them to have nightmares because of me." Buck nodded.

"They won't. And even if they did, that wouldn't be on you." Eddie stated as a fact.

Bobby and Athena got up after saying goodbye to Buck.

It was only the two of them now.

"So- you don't remember anything else?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I remember you and Athena helping me like I said."

"Anything else?" He questioned.

"Umm. Maybe something."

"Something like what?"

"It was pretty smart of you to do that. Really surprised me."

At that Eddie's heart dropped.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have without asking you. I- uh. Just acted on instinct, I guess."

"You've got good instincts." Buck nodded at that.

Eddie heard the tail end of a whisper just then.

"What'd you say?"

"Nothing." Buck said.

"No. You can say you hate me. I was in the wrong. Even if i was trying to help you." Eddie looked down at his hands.

"I said 'It's too bad that's the only reason why you'd kiss me'." Buck said, fully expecting for Eddie to make a face at him.

Eddie's gaze held no disgust, only confusion.

"You want me to kiss you?" It sounded like he was amused.

"Yeah. So I'm the one who should be saying sorry." 

Buck didn't expect the kiss that Eddie gave to him just then.

It was pretty quick and not even on his lips this time around either.

"Like that?" Eddie grinned.

"A lot longer. Maybe not on my cheek though" Buck said.

Finally Buck leaned over.

They went slow, like they were mapping each other using only their lips.

"Nice to see you two are having a good time. But we're gonna get food. Do you two want something? Other than each other that is?" Chim teased.

"Are you still on the pain meds?" Maddie asked.

"Yes. It's starting to wear off though. And I kissed him." Buck clarified, knowing what she meant by asking that.

"Is the pain too much?" She asked. Buck shook his head at that.

"We'll take whatever. Just go unless you're okay with a show" Buck teased back at them.

Chimney rolled his eyes.

"Like watching you two ogle at each other isn't bad enough."

Maddie pulled him away.

They kissed again only for Eddie to rest their foreheads together.

"You need to go get Christopher." Buck said.

"He's safe- at Athena's. I've got an idea that he'll love."

* * *

Athena and Bobby got back bringing food since the stuff they'd made was left and probably going to be tossed if something like an animal didn't already get to it. 

The kids seemed to be okay.

"Boys. We got food. Come eat." Athena called.

They came over followed by May who looked worried.

"Is he okay?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Yes sweetheart. Buck's okay." 

That reminded Athena.

Once the boys were done eating she'd give it to Denny.

She was looking outside of the back door at the yard.

Athena hoped those things were exterminated. 

Buck was an adult. Maddie was right. If it had been a kid. 

She suppressed a shudder.

Just then she felt a hand touch her own.

"You look like you're thinking a lot," Christopher said.

She hadn't heard him come over. Maybe she was wrong to laugh at the thought he could sneak past his army vet of a father.

"I guess I am Christopher."

"Do you want a hug? I think they help dad when he thinks a lot." Christopher asked her. 

"You know what? I think you're right. I could use one." She nodded with a smile.

She bent down to hug him.

Sure enough, she did feel better.

"It helps right?" Christopher opened his eyes. 

"Yeah sweetie. Thank you." 

All the kids were done eating.

"Kids. We've got something to tell you." She said while the other parents stood up with them.

"It's about Buck." Harry said.

"Yes. It is. Buck got stung by a big mean bug today." 

"That's why he screamed?" Denny said.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded.

"Is he okay?" Christopher asked.

"Yes. He's doing a lot better. But Eddie is gonna stay with him. So Christopher can stay for a sleepover tonight, and Denny too." She told them. "It's only fair, don't you think?"

Christopher looked happy at that.

"Dad's gonna make sure Buck's not alone or scared in the hospital?" Christopher asked.

"He sure is." She nodded. "That reminds me. Denny. Buck wanted you to have this back." She pulled the marble out of her pocket to give to him.

"He found it." Denny smiled.

"Yep. And said to make sure you got it back."

Hen and Karen both shared a look at that over Nia sleeping in Karen's arms.

"Can I tell him thank you." Denny asked them.

"When he's out of the hospital. Yeah." Karen told him softly.

That night no one would be sleeping alone. 

Eddie would call to tell Christopher good night and switch to facetime for Buck to talk to the kids.

With all the boys assured that everyone were okay they'd all rest easy that night. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Side note. I left Carla out. She can be safe at home relaxing on her day off since the others are with them at the park that day with Eddie and Chris.
> 
> Also had to get those kids farther away to protect them yo


End file.
